The present invention relates to a cover for a pet cushion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for a pet cushion for selectively displaying differing surface patterns thereon.
Pet cushion covers exist that are capable of displaying multiple surface patterns or designs. However, many of these covers are difficult to construct. Oftentimes, in order to construct the cushion covers, intricate stitching methods and equipment are required.
In addition, various reversible pet cushion covers do not completely cover the pet cushion. Because portions of the cushion are exposed and remain unprotected, the life of the cushion can be reduced, especially if the cushion is exposed to the outside environment. In addition, dust, pet fur, dirt and any other unwanted foreign debris may collect inside the cover. Finally, because these covers cannot completely enclose the cushion, pets have easy access to the cushion and can potentially destroy the cushion.
There is a need to provide a cushion cover, to address the above-identified issues.
The present invention relates to a cushion cover to selectively display differing motifs. The cushion cover contains a first pocket having an opening to selectively receive the cushion. The first pocket is fabricated from a material displaying a first motif.
The cushion cover further contains a second pocket disposed inside the first pocket. The second pocket also has an opening to selectively receive the cushion. The second pocket opening is offset from the first pocket opening and the second pocket is fabricated from a material displaying a second motif.
When the cushion cover displays the first motif, the second pocket is disposed inside the first pocket. The cushion is completely inserted through the first pocket opening and placed inside the first pocket. A zipper can be used to close the first pocket to protect the cushion from unwanted debris such as animal hair and dirt. Furthermore, by fully enclosing the cushion, pets are less likely to damage the cushion.
When the cushion cover displays the second motif, the second pocket is removed from the first pocket by pulling the second pocket through the first pocket opening. After the second pocket is removed from the first pocket, the first pocket is then inserted through the second pocket opening so that the first pocket is placed inside the second pocket. The cushion can then be inserted through the second pocket opening and placed inside the second pocket. While in this position, the second pocket opening can be closed to fully protect the cushion from the outside environment.
The cushion cover is preferably manufactured by providing four separate fabric panels. The panels are stacked adjacent each other and the panel edges are aligned. Thus, the first panel is placed adjacent the second panel, the third panel is placed adjacent the second panel, and the fourth panel is placed adjacent the third panel. The panels are then connected together along the edges. The connection method is preferably performed by sewing the panels together along the aligned edges.